


[肖骏/华东]Before The Avalanche

by GirlWhoBuiltTheMars



Category: Mandarin - Fandom, 重塑雕像的权利
Genre: M/M, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-12 01:26:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28502199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GirlWhoBuiltTheMars/pseuds/GirlWhoBuiltTheMars
Summary: ABO背景半架空Beta肖师，O权领袖东师OOC，工具人
Relationships: 肖骏/华东
Kudos: 4





	[肖骏/华东]Before The Avalanche

走进房间的时候，肖骏差点被烟味呛得咳嗽。有那么一瞬间他几乎以为自己闻到了华东的信息素。

“他的信息素味道尖锐而充满侵略性，像劣质香烟混合着烧焦的木头，但在最深处潜藏着一丝不易察觉的香草的清甜。当记者向华东如此描述的时候，华东无动于衷，只是回答：‘很少有人能够闻到香草味，您的辨察力非常敏锐。’ ”

这段描述来自于《人O》的专访。肖骏曾经把杂志上的这一页剪下来，夹在教案里，但他终究是个Beta，大概终生都不会有机会确认记者的说法究竟是否真实。

一瞬间的恍惚后，他看到了餐桌上满当当的烟灰缸。几个装不进的烟屁股被按熄在桌子的表面，在老旧的木头上灼出几个焦黑的圆痕。肖骏心下了然，这大概是为了汲取香烟里含有的极少量抑制剂成分。但实际看到，仍然显得触目惊心。

“东哥？”他把烟灰缸里的烟头一股脑倒进桌边的垃圾桶，试探性地轻声打招呼。

卧室里传来一阵半死不活的呻吟，肖骏就当这是回答。他熟捻地从冰箱里拿出冰袋，把带来的鸭汤从保温壶里倒进汤锅，然后放进烤箱里。最后，他有些迟缓地走向安全屋的卧室。

华东此时已经坐起身了。在肖骏走进房间的时候，他正用白毛巾擦拭着头发上的汗。他原本就是容易出汗的体质，发情期的时候整个人时常就像一个人型瀑布一样，汗水顺着背脊和手臂肌肉的轮廓一股股地涌流下来。床头边放着几乎已经恢复常温的冰袋，床单几乎已彻底湿透。

“不好意思啊，肖骏，以我现在的状态，没法周到地招待你。”他哑着嗓子，无奈地笑着说。

“什么招待不招待的……”肖骏几乎反射性地推辞，并迟钝地在几秒后才感到些微的不快。这情绪没有来由，连他自己都觉得近乎赌气。像是要甩掉多余的顾虑，肖骏左右晃了晃头，把新鲜的冰袋递给华东。年长的男人嘟囔着“谢谢你”之类的话，一脸感激地把带着霜的冰袋按在脸上，发出像是疏解又像是呻吟的喉音。

肖骏感到自己的耳根开始发热。

“实在太感谢了。”华东的声音从冰袋后面传过来，有些发闷，喉结侧面本该是皮下腺体位置处像蚯蚓一样丑陋地隆起的伤疤跟随他呼吸的频率脉动着，弥散出肖骏闻不出的香草味。

“这是我在念书的时候用一根钢笔划成这样的。”

在他们第一次见面，肖骏无法克制自己地眼光不时瞟向华东脖子上这道有些骇人的伤疤时，年长的男人用轻松的语气向他如此解释。

“因为不想被标记——这部分目的倒确实达到了。我后来去医院问过，增生的伤疤和肌肉组织与血管都长在了一起，别说移除手术，就连修复都很难。不过现在除了发情期格外难以自控之外，倒也没什么别的麻烦。”

“格外难以自控”。那时候肖骏还没能学会欣赏这句话中蕴藏的荒诞和幽默。在大理，他的家境很好，年纪也太小，只一心想着弹好吉他，没有闲暇为梦想之外的琐事操心。十八九岁的时候他到了美国，在学校的卫生间里看到落着灰尘的抑制剂投币机，这时他才后知后觉地想起初三那年突然退学的女同桌。再之后他回了国，养成了总是为学生在背包里带上两三管抑制剂的习惯。

不久，抑制剂限制流通的法案开始征求意见。就在这时，肖骏的朋友对他说：“你应该认识一下华东。”

他们最开始的关系止于简单的利益交换。市面上非Alpha能合法购买的抑制剂数量越来越少，肖骏四处为几个学生搞的抑制剂爱心箱项目寻找稳定的货源，而华东也乐于帮忙。但没人想到——或许也可能只是肖骏没有想到，而华东早有预料——在两三年的时间里，时局的变化来得比夏日的暴雨更加剧烈。大气变得稀薄，人群沉默无声。在南京降下初雪的那一天，肖骏第一次带着酒造访华东独居的公寓。

“领导找我‘聊天’了。”他一边全神贯注地寻找盘里最大的虾仁，一边无所谓地说，“说我很优秀，还有留洋经历，他们对我寄予厚望，让我不要因为参与小孩胡闹赌上自己的前途。”

华东嚼了一口鱼肉，没有回答。粘结成团的湿润雪花粘在华东公寓的窗户上，因为重力缓慢向下坠落，留下一道混着微尘的水迹。他们沉默地干杯。肖骏抹掉嘴边的啤酒泡沫。

“东哥。”他没有看华东。在酒精的作用下，词语不受控制地从牙缝里钻出来，“我想辞掉学校的——”

“肖骏。”

肖骏听见华东用一贯面对记者的那种诚恳又疏离的语气喊他的名字。

他忽然有些心慌。转过头，他看到华东倾过身体，一只手跨过餐桌，按在自己的脖颈上。华东双眼看向他，他感到年长者的碰触坚如钢铁，灼热如岩浆。

“一切都很艰难。”他一字一顿地说，“而且将来还会变得更难。但我相信，最重要的是——要做正确的事。”

“肖骏，你在做正确的事。”

那一瞬间忽然格外漫长。肖骏试图移开视线，但却无法做到。随后他想开口说些什么，但不知该归咎于酒精，还是混乱的大脑，他双唇开启又合上，因为无法将混乱的思绪整理成可被理解的表达而哑口无声。慌乱中他用手掌覆上华东的掌背，然后意识到男人的手掌在剧烈的颤抖，而那岩浆般的异常高温也并非自己的错觉。

就在这时华东收回了手。

“抱歉，虽然很失礼，但你该回去了。”肖骏听见华东哑着嗓子说，“天再黑一点，就很难打到车。”

肖骏意识到这是个托词，但他顺从地点头，笑着说不用担心。扶着门框，他有些犹豫地回头，正好看到华东把半杯威士忌倒进空花瓶里，然后把杯子里的一大块冰用力地按压在伤疤上。昏黄的灯光里那道歪扭的疤像一条鲜红色的蛇，冲肖骏吐着信子。

“东哥，谢谢你。”肖骏大声说，然后关上了门。

学生们的爱心箱项目无疾而终。第二年春天，肖骏评上了副教授。也是从这时候起，他开始偶尔在华东家留宿。

在肖骏把“双联”推进华东的上臂时，年长的男子很不寻常地什么话都没有说。通常他会开开玩笑，或者抱怨两句，但肖骏猜测他或许已经没了这样的心情。本市新上任的公安局长在年末年初之际大动干戈，打算搞出亮眼的政绩，于是理所当然地，孟金辉那边印度仿制药的进口生意完全停摆了。至于什么时候恢复——“天知道，”华东说，“别想这些了，没用。”

他们——或者说，华东和那些其他依赖这个松散集体提供抑制剂的Omega们——不得不忍受注射时的剧痛，百分之十五以上的失效率和注射结束后八小时内就会发生，持续时间在半天到一整天之间的负面反应窗口期。症状包括且不限于强烈的结合热，高烧，呕吐，肌肉痉挛，神经性头疼和耳鸣。即使如此，也总比没有抑制剂要强。更何况在熬过“严打”的几个月之后，来自印度的仿制药进口就能恢复正常了——只要还有希望，总能让人坚持撑下去。

希望。肖骏阴郁地想，他也曾经相信希望是一切的解药，但现在他逐渐开始怀疑，是否所谓希望才是最大的骗局。华东似乎从不与他谈起希望，他们只聊计划和成效。随着时间推移，计划越来越少，成效更加没得可讲，于是剩下的时间逐渐被沉默充填。他们一起吸烟，一起用华东的黑胶唱片机听些南美的吉他手和纽约的实验电子乐队。在唱片播到尽头的时候，他们听见唱针在空轨上划过的沙沙声。

华东手里的烟快烧光了。火星明明暗暗，像是要灼伤他的手指。他侧过头亲吻肖骏，蜻蜓点水，像是在想着什么事。在他快要开口的时候肖骏回吻他，张开嘴，用牙齿用力地咬华东的上唇，留下一个小小的血印子。

于是他们沉默地拥抱彼此，烟头落在地板上，灼烧出一小块黑糊的痕迹。

“再晚就不好打车了。”

在他们吃晚饭的时候，华东用随意的语气提醒。他面前的鸭汤几乎一口没动，肖骏也压根没打算费功夫劝说——喝几口汤就够了，吃进去的东西都会原模原样吐出来，经历过几次之后他们就学会了避免麻烦。肖骏从鸭腿上撕下一大块肉，含混不清地说：

“懒得回家了。东哥，收留我住一晚吧。”

华东抬起眼皮看向他，神情似乎有些复杂，像个心里知道应该道谢但却无法说出口的小孩。肖骏趁华东没注意，越过桌子夹走了他碗里的半根鸭翅膀。他吸着骨头嬉皮笑脸地说：“东哥，你人真好。”

那一瞬间肖骏满意地看到华东似乎有些手足无措。肖骏伸手摸了摸脸，意识到自己好像也有些脸红。他开始在大脑里检索有没有什么合适的骚话可以缓解气氛，这时他听到华东叹了口气。

“我太依赖你了。”华东说。

肖骏眨了眨眼。华东没有说话，也没有看他，只是塌在椅子上，一只手紧握着装满冰的酒杯。过了一会儿，肖骏笑着问：

“这算好事，还是坏事？”

“我不知道。”华东回答。

过了几分钟后，他无奈地笑了起来，不确定地说：“但我觉得，至少不是坏事。”

在回到卧室的路上他们撞倒了一个台灯。冷白的灯泡在地上闪烁了两下，冒出一丝青烟后彻底熄灭。肖骏把华东按在卧室的门上，用力地吻他的嘴唇，用舌头舔舐，用牙齿刮蹭。银亮的唾液在唇齿交缠中顺着华东的嘴角流到下巴，然后消失在肖骏的掌纹里。

华东的身体热得像炭火。他的小臂贴紧肖骏的肩胛骨，手指按在肖骏的肩膀上，似乎光是保持站立就能耗尽他绝大多数的力气。跌跌撞撞地，他们倒在华东不算宽阔的双人床上。被汗水浸透的白色床单触感湿漉漉的。天旋地转。华东太阳穴旁的血管凸起，耳蜗深处响着蜂鸣声。他拉着肖骏的领子，用嘴唇碰触他的喉结：年轻人的身体带着肥皂的清爽气味，凉爽而舒适，几乎使人沉溺进虚幻的安全感里。肖骏的手指穿插进他湿漉漉的头发，顺着耳根一路向下，揉捏他带着银色耳钉的耳垂，用指尖刮蹭他的下颌线，然后掌根停留在他腺体外侧的伤疤。

一瞬间他们对上眼神。像是某种角色倒转：华东的双眼里带着疑问和担忧，而肖骏的神情则更加复杂，难以用三言两语描述——但可以确定的是华东看到了某种坚决的情绪。

肖骏闭上眼睛，侧过脸亲吻他的伤疤，他的睫毛从华东的耳骨擦过，带来若有若无的瘙痒触感，像小鸟的绒毛。

华东用手捂住眼睛，发出压抑的呻吟。

肖骏的T恤已经被汗水浸透了，脱下它着实费了不少力气。房间里的空气很暖和，泛着汗水，二手烟和一点轻微的红酒味道。肖骏俯下身体，触摸华东的腰侧，手掌顺着腰线上滑到胸口，他俯下身亲吻华东的肋骨和心脏。年长的男子用颤抖的手指抓住肖骏的头发，指甲在他肩膀上留下泛红的抓痕。尽管竭力克制，但每次在肖骏触碰他身体时，华东的呼吸都急促得像是溺水。肖骏的手指上有一层厚厚的茧，每次坚硬的皮肤从华东乳尖擦过，那种过电般的强烈刺激感都让他难受得快要发疯。

空虚，灼热的空虚感，像是一具空壳被架在火焰上燃烧，发出噼里啪啦的声响，华东几乎能感觉到自己被触碰过的每一寸皮肤都像炭火的碎块那样落在地面，碎成灰，然后消失在空气中。他本能地用大腿磨蹭肖骏的性器，不自觉地发出咿唔的声音。

肖骏笑了起来，这让华东有些恼怒。“操你——”

他没来得及把话说完：肖骏的手指探进他的后穴。发情期紧接着病理性的交合热，透明湿润的肠液立刻裹在肖骏的手指上，一路沿着手掌淌下来。肖骏的手指熟稔地按压肠壁的某个位置，一瞬间快感像火山一样释放，华东的下半句骂人话变成了一声甜腻的呻吟。

“肖骏——”他咬着牙，满面赤红，不自然地喘息着。就在这时肖骏抽出手指。一瞬间空虚感海潮般席卷而来，华东甚至忘记了自己想要说什么，只是茫然地瞪大眼睛。就在这时肖骏用几乎是撒娇的语气在华东耳边拖着长音说：

“东哥，我想听你叫大声点。”

华东的大脑已经不足以处理接收到的信息。他迷茫地点了点头。肖骏笑了起来，然后进入了他的身体。

完全勃起的阴茎借助着肠液的润滑，轻而易举地全部没入华东的后穴，但尽管身体已经做好万足的准备，异物带来的穿刺感仍然让华东从齿缝里逸出一声冷嘶。肖骏停顿了一会儿，等待华东适应，然后开始缓慢地抽动。

不适感很快消失，代之而来的是汹涌的快感。华东感觉到自己身体的每个细胞都叫嚣着要求被充填，被侵犯，被彻底打开然后被占有。他几乎能感受到破损的腺体透过皮肤散发出一股股的信息素，寻求着动物性的原始交合——但他想要的不止于此。他还想要更多——更真切，更残破，更不完美的东西——不知何时，肖骏加快了抽动的速度，快感像洪水般淹没华东，让他几乎无法呼吸，无法思考，只能发出高声啜泣般的呻吟。他用手背捂住嘴巴，但肖骏很快握住他的手，抽插的动作越发激烈，让他无暇遮掩自己沉溺在欲望里的模样。

华东的身体温暖而紧致地接纳着肖骏的性器，从两人身体交合的地方传来淫靡的水声，体液的味道混在温暖的空气里，让肖骏几乎感到飘飘欲仙。他用手掌揉捏华东的睾丸，掌根顺着早已充血挺立的阴茎一路下移到龟头，然后用手指尖轻轻刮蹭马眼。华东呜咽着抓住他的手臂，发出破碎的声响。肖骏感到血液上涌，他加快下半身的动作，缓慢而坚定的，他按住华东的手掌，用力将五指插进华东的指缝里，然后十指交叉地握住他的手。

随后他们一同到达高潮。

第二天晚上，肖骏和华东一起坐在阳台上抽烟。他们本以为能看到月亮，或者几颗疏落的星星，但大片的阴云像铁幕一样笼罩住天空，只有偶尔几片零星的雪花在街灯下一闪而过。华东裹着太长的羽绒服瘫在阳台，闷闷不乐地掸着烟灰。他的体力还没有完全恢复，上午还在对着马桶干呕。好在抑制剂已经开始起效，剩下的半个多星期应该能够平安过去。

“我有个朋友最近从荷兰回来。”肖骏说，“有机会大家一起吃个饭，认识一下吧。”

华东偏过头看向肖骏，抬起一侧的眉毛。

“拉人上贼船？”他抽了一口烟，无意识地吐了个烟圈出来。完美的圆形白雾逐渐拉大，变淡，向高处飘去。华东冲着烟圈吐了口烟，把它冲散了，“该说明白的可都说明白点。”

“我知道。”肖骏说，“还有个事……”

他罕见地迟疑了，一副不知道该怎么开口的忸怩样子。华东忍不住露出微笑：“说吧，什么事？一看你就没安好心。”

“东哥，我伤心了。你这是血口喷人。”肖骏愤慨地做了个比划的动作，“也没别的事，就是……就是我那个朋友他刚回来，没地方住，我说那要不你住我这儿，分担我点房租。但我后来想起来，我那儿住俩人也太挤了，但答应都答应人家了……”

肖骏的声音越说越小：“……所以我就想说，能不能……”

华东挑着眉毛看着他，终于憋不住笑出声来。肖骏一脸茫然地看着华东，似乎有些受伤，不知道到底哪里好笑。华东笑个不停，甚至弯下腰，几乎要蹲在地上。过了好一会儿才停下。他又看了肖骏一眼，又忍不住嘴角弯起来。

“哥，别笑了别笑了，说正事呢。”肖骏把羽绒服往头上一套，用兜帽把脸整个兜了起来，只露出两只眼睛。华东原本已经差不多憋住笑意，又被他逗得笑得别过身去。过了一会儿他转过来，手里多了点什么东西。他用手指捏住它，递向肖骏的方向。

那是一把钥匙。

“就在上星期的时候我刚换了锁。”他笑着说，“因为之前的锁被人撬过，我书房里的东西也在我不在的时候被人翻过了。虽然估计换锁也没什么用，但至少图个心安。配钥匙的时候，我多配了一把。”

肖骏飞快地伸出手去接。但华东似乎并没有放手的意思。他不解地抬起头，从羽绒服的兜帽里看向华东。华东的嘴角上弯着，眼睛眯起，但肖骏意识到华东的眼神里没有一丝笑意。

“你要想好。”华东说，语气严肃而冷淡，“如果我是你的话，我是不会接的。无论为了你，还是为了我，都是不接为好。”

肖骏抿了抿嘴，握住那一小块银色的金属，然后用力把它握进手中。

“您曾经对我说，要做正确的事情。”肖骏说，“正确的事情，不一定等同于理智的选择。”

华东缓慢地松手。肖骏把那把钥匙小心地揣进衣服兜，还大费周章地拉上了拉链。做完一连串的安保动作，他再次抬起头，张开双手，用力抱住华东。他用力勒紧手臂，感觉到羽绒服里的气体被缓慢压出来，然后他逐渐感觉到华东身体的温度。

“谢谢你，肖骏。”华东低声说。他没有回答，只是抱得更紧。

像是要在被迫松开手前记住这份温度和触感那样，在没有月亮和星星的夜里，他们彼此拥抱。

——END——


End file.
